¡No te vayas!
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Judy tiene otra cita con un conejo que la ha estado cortejando por un tiempo. Una noche, antes de que la coneja saliera del trabajo hacia su cita. Nick la detiene /"¡No te vayas!"


— ¡Listo! —Anunció Judy, donde en el ínterin se levantaba de la dura silla de la oficina. Nick quien levanto la mirada hacia ella por esas palabras, no dijo nada, mientras veía como la misma se encaminaba hacia el perchero para sacar su abrigo— ¡Nos vemos mañana, Nick!

— ¿Vas a tu cita?

Esa pregunta, detuvo a la coneja de abrir la puerta. Apartando la pata del picaporte para darse la vuelta y mirarlo.

— ¡Sí! —Contestó.

Los ojos verdes del zorro siguieron puesta en ella. Judy al cerciorarse que Nick no iba a decir ni una palabra más. Giró su cuello y apoyó su pata en el picaporte.

Cuando la abrió y estaba a punto de salir. La puerta se cerró de golpe, viendo como la pata del zorro estaba apoyada en la puerta. Antes de que pudiera girarse y encararlo, dejando salir unas palabras preguntando por el extraño comportamiento de Nick. Este la abraza por la espalda con fuerza, colocando dos patas rodeando su pecho.

El aliento de Judy se le escapa, sus orejas se alzan, su rostro se colorea, su corazón se acelera.

— ¿Huh? ¿Nick?

"¡No te vayas!" "¡No te vayas!" "¡No te vayas!"

Se repetía inconscientemente el zorro, múltiples de veces. Sus ojos cerrados, dientes apretados. Tratando de retenerla, en un principio no iba a hacerlo, iba a simular que nada pasaba, iba a dejar que Judy le fuera arrebatada, que sea novia de ese tonto conejo, que se case, que tenga millones de conejos juntos.

Porque estaba bien, era lo correcto. Ella era una coneja, tenía que estar con un conejo o inclusive una liebre. No había futuro con un zorro. Ella no iba a mirarlo de otra manera, ella no iba a mirarla de la misma manera que él la miraba a ella.

"No, esto no estaba bien" "¿Que estaba haciendo?"

— ¿Nick? ¿Qué pasa?

Su voz denotaba confusión y alarma. El susodicho aun no podía abrir los ojos, aun no podía aflojar su agarre, aun no podía dejarla... ir. Porque a pesar de que siempre ha vivido mintiendo, engañando, fingiendo. Esta vez no quería que termine así. No quería simular que todo estaba bien, que no estaba herido, que no se sentía solo.

Pero...

— Nick —Sus patas en sus mejillas lo sorprendieron, abriendo sus ojos. Sus patas que la estaban apretando con fuerza, en algún momento, sin darse cuenta la liberaron.

Y lo más que le impresiono fue que estaba llorando. Dándose cuenta cuando Judy se lo dijo, limpiando sus lágrimas.

— ¿Que sucede? —Preguntó— ¿Estas preocupado por algo? ¡Sabes... que puedes confiar en mí! ¡Para lo que sea!

Nick realizo una sonrisa amargada. Aun con esto, aun deteniéndola... llorando, no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. Aun no sabía lo cuento la amaba y lo cuanto que no soportaba verla con ese conejo.

— No... Quiero que te... vayas con él.

De inmediato, los ojos violetas de la coneja, se dilataron mirando lo verdes que expresaban seriedad de Nick.

— ¿Por qué? —Su voz salió aguda y baja.

— ¿Por qué? —Gruñó, dio pasos para atrás, sus manos recorriendo su pelaje en frustración, limpiando las lagrimas de un arrebato— ¡Porque te amo, torpe coneja!

Judy se quedó muda, inmóvil, su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, antes de palpitar con más fuerza. Nick se dio vuelta, sin poder mirarla, su pelaje rojizo -si era posible- se volvió más rojo.

— ¡Estoy harto! ¡Estoy cansado de fingir que estoy bien! —La coneja podía ver solo su espalda y lo puños fuertemente apretados— No quiero que te alejes más de lo que estás haciendo, no quiero... que vayas... que te vayas de mi lado.

— Nick...

— ¡No digas nada! —Gritó— Hazme el favor de no decir nada— No quería sentirse más humillado de lo que se sentía. Avergonzado de sentirse tan vulnerable a su alrededor.

Judy no hablo.

— ¡Vete! —Demandó al rato— Vete y olvida lo que recién paso.

— Ni...

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella era un zorro, ella era una coneja. Debía estar seguro de que nunca iban a estar juntos, eran de diferentes especies ¿Que estaba haciendo? Él era el torpe. Un torpe zorro, que estaba arruinando su amistad, estaba arruinándolo todo.

— ¡Vete! —Exclamó pateando con fuera una silla, tirándola. Judy respingo ante ese ruido y enseguida se dio vuelta. Su pata tocando el picaporte, vacilante.

— ¿Qué esperas? —Preguntó al minuto. No la veía, pero la puerta no se escuchó cerrarse. Esa misma que Judy abrió unos centímetros, sus ojos cristalizados.

Llegaba tarde para su cita. Tenía que irse, ahora, no podía seguir haciéndolo esperar. No... podía... dejarlo.

Y al poco tiempo. Nick escucho cerrarse la misma, al escucharla con sus patas tiro los papeles y lapiceras que estaban encima del escritorio. Sus patas en su pelaje, lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¡Mierda! —Masculló— ¡Torpe coneja! ¡No te vayas! —Pero él sabía que se había ido. La puerta se cerró, la esperanza de que sus sentimientos sean recíprocos también lo había hecho.

Después de esto. Él estaba seguro, nada iba a ser lo mismo. Nada.

Cuando iba a arrojar otra cosa, su pata es sujetada por otras. Por las de Judy, mirándolas, girándose, vio sus grandes ojos violetas brillantes.

— ¿No te fuiste? —Estaba anonadado.

— No pude —Sus ojos evitaban mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué? —Su voz salió fría— ¿Sientes lastima de dejar un zorro así? Déjame decirte que es lo que menos quiero de ti.

— No, claro que no —Declaró— Es porque si lo hago yo también me estaría engañando.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Nick que la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Salir con un conejo, salir con alguien de su especie. Solo fue para tratar de superar los sentimientos que tenía por Nick, quería hacer lo correcto. Lo normal, pero ella no era normal. Desde que tuvo ese sueño de ser policía, desde que se unió a la academia de policía, desde que salió de su zona de confort, desde que tuvo un compañero un zorro, desde que confió en él y sobre todo desde que se enamoró de quien debería haber sido su compañero y su mejor amigo por toda la vida.

— Yo también te amo —Confesó, haciendo que el zorro depositara sus ojos verdes en los violetas de Judy.

Sus caras roja, sus corazones palpitando en sincronía.

— ¿Y el conejo?

Esto no podía ser real.

— Le mande un mensaje de que no puedo ir —Dijo— Después hablare con él.

— No lo entiendo, soy un zorro.

¿Amarlo? No. ¿Cuándo se había golpeado? ¡Esto era inverosímil!

— Y yo una coneja ¿Crees que lo entiendo? Solo sé que te amo...

— ¿Y el conejo? —Volvió a preguntar, esto era demasiado para él. Escucharla decir esas palabras "Te amo" era algo que solo había escuchado en sus sueños.

No lo entendía porque cambiaria a un aburrido, tonto conejo. Por él. No importa lo genial que era. Un zorro y un conejo en esta situación, lo normal sería quedarte con el conejo, no importa lo aburrido que fuera.

— Solo salí con él para superarte, pensé que estar con alguien de mi especie era lo mejor. Pero no puedo seguir engañándome si me dices que me amas —Repuso— ¡Eres un astuto zorro! —Exclamó— Hacerme esto, tienes que hacerte responsable...

Nick la abrazo con fuerza.

— ¡Lo haré! —Espetó. Judy lo amaba, se había quedado, no se fue— Solo... promete una cosa...

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó aspirando el aroma del zorro, su hocico en su pecho.

— ¡No te vayas! —Los ojos de color violeta se agrandaron— Nunca, Zanahorias, nunca te vayas de mi lado.

— Si, es eso puedo cumplirlo —Correspondiéndole, rodeando su espalda con su patas— Nunca, no me iré de tu lado, jamás...

Cerrando los ojos, abrazándose con fuerza, declararon estar siempre juntos, sin importar nada. Solo ellos.


End file.
